Unloved
by Penny Wishes
Summary: Draco is obsessed with Hermione, but she loves someone else. He tries to seduce her but realizes that to be happy there's got to be something deeper then lust, one-shot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Read and find out  
  
Ships: R/H and D/H   
  
Rated: PG-13 for Draco Malfoy's sick mind.  
  
Unloved   
  
Silver eyes tried desperately to penetrate the white blouse holding the "prefect" badge. Of course it didn't work. Had it ever worked?   
  
No.   
  
But had he ever stopped trying.....?  
  
No.   
  
Because he couldn't. He didn't want it to happen, especially with a mudblood, but he was obsessed. Mostly because it was so, so BAD. It was evil, it was sick and twisted, and things of that type had always interested him. He supposed it had to do with being a Malfoy. That's the way they were obsessive, and disturbing, and bloody proud of it.   
  
His eyes narrowed angrily as a long lean freckled arm encircled her shoulders. Wealsey. He bit his tongue until it bled, to keep himself from jumping out into the aisle and destroying the offending arm.   
  
Draco watched carefully with growing anger as the red-headed boy leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn a bit pink. She swatted his shoulder in mock anger, but couldn't help but let the corners of her soft lips turn up in a playful smile.   
  
'I'd like to wipe that smile off her face, make her cry, scream...' The thoughts flipped over in his mind as Professor Snape called the class to attention throwing dirty looks at "The Trio"  
  
*   
  
"Name one of the key ingredients for an Magnified Sentire Potion... Mr. Malfoy," Snape's eyes gleamed.   
  
"Dragon blood," Draco muttered with the carelessly smug tone his vocal cords had been stuck on for most of his life.   
  
"Correct,"   
  
"And the best kind of blood for this potion if you wish for it to be most affective... Mr. Weasley," A nasty joy gleamed across the worn face of the potion master, as the red head bobbed up with a look of fright and then back down again searching his useless notes anxiously.   
  
"Norwegian Ridgeback?" it was said as more of a question then an answer. Snape's face turned to one of disappointment and then almost as quickly as it fell, it rose again.   
  
"Miss Granger giving you the answers I see, ten points from Gryffindor!" Weasley gawked angrily mouth wide as Hermione glared and Potter grabbed onto Weasley's arm just in case.  
  
"Now, we are to test our potions on one another, groups of two will be needed," The offending hand that had slowly fallen from the thin shoulder of Hermione Granger during the lesson, slid it's way around her waist and the two grinned. "I'll be assigning the partners," Snape said eyeing the two Gryffindors maliciously.   
  
'Malfoy and Granger, Malfoy and Granger, Malfoy and GrangerMalfoyandGrangerMalfoyandGrnagerMalfoyandGRANGERMALFOYANDGRANGER!' Draco thought hard.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy and..." Snape scoped the room looking for a suitable partner. Draco locked eyes with Snape and then directed his gaze pointedly at Hermione and then back again. "And Miss Granger." Snape finished. Draco felt his face light up slyly as Snape gave him a 'There you go,' look.   
  
Hermione sighed grabbing her bag and walking over to the empty seat next to Draco. She sat down avoiding eye contact. Weasley was watching them sternly from where he sat with Pansy, sending Draco dirty looks that, Draco grinned, he probably deserved. Draco glared right back.   
  
"Who's cauldron do you want to use?" Hermione asked in clipped tones that showed her obvious displeasure. Draco grinned at her amusedly.   
  
"Mines probably better," He said nonchalantly.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Of course I don't like everything perfect. Sometimes I like things to be... Messy, or maybe... Dirty." Hermione narrowed her eyes.   
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" She asked through clenched teeth. Draco shrugged bending down and pulling his cauldron onto its stand.   
  
"Playing?" He asked opening a flask of watered down dragon's blood and pouring it into the cauldron. He set it to a boil skillfully as Hermione watched him somewhat nervously.   
  
"Something wrong?" He asked smoothly pulling out his Snake skin and starting to dice it into thin strips.   
  
"I just want to get a good grade, so whatever your up to-" The knife slid from Draco's hand landing a few feet away from Hermione's feet.   
  
"Would you mind getting that?" He asked silkily. Hermione gave him a suspicious look as if she suspected he had tried to stab her. Hermione bent down slowly reaching to retrieve the knife. Draco took his wand and used the end of it to quickly lift the end of her plaid skirt up, giving him a quick but perfect glance at soft white cotton panties, the high-cut kind, that gave her the look of school girl that was rebelling. Perfect. She stood up fast whirling around.   
  
Her hand went down over her skirt smoothing it.   
  
"What?" Draco asked innocently. Hermione searched his face inquiringly.   
  
"Did you just...? Uh..." Draco gave her a look that said Muggles-really-are-off-their-rockers. Hermione backed down, "Never mind."   
  
"Do all muggles love wasting time with partially asked questions?" Draco asked coldly.   
  
"Shut it," Hermione snapped sitting down and dicing the snake skin as Draco leaned across her dropping it into the cauldron. He peered inconspicuously down the front of her shirt, letting his eyes graze over the shadowed part where her breasts sloped into the center.   
  
Such a good girl. Draco could teach her a few things.   
  
"Might as well use muggles for something," He whispered remembering how his father had said it when bringing Ann, a young muggle girl into there home a year ago and using her as a servant.   
  
'But washing dishes wasn't all she had been good for,' Draco thought grinning hungrily at the thought.   
  
"Malfoy, what ARE you doing?!?" Hermione hissed bringing her hand to her chest and pressing her blouse flat against it, blocking all skin from view. He had been caught.   
  
"None of your fucking business Granger," Draco hissed tossing the snakeskin into the cauldron and sitting back down sulkily. She was staring at him disgustedly.   
  
"You w-were, staring, down my... and my skirt..." He watched as her eyes glinted in anger, and her cheeks reddened and embarrassment and shame. Draco raised one eyebrow as if to ask 'What?' "Your so... Sick," She said, still holding the neck of her blouse protectively.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself Granger, thinking that you're good enough to be treated as a respectable witch," his voice was dark and mirthful in a nasty way. Hermione squinted as if trying not to let tears slide out of her eyes. "Your just a slut for me to play with." The words were burning his tongue as he remembered hearing them from a voice almost identical to his own, only slightly lower.   
  
He could see his father glaring down at his mother as she shivered. He shook his head. He wasn't his father, he respected witches, true pureblooded witches at least, he wasn't his father.   
  
'If your not going to LOVE, or FEAR something, why respect it?' The words he had spoken just days before circled through his mind. He was never going to love anyone, he didn't love anything but power, and he certainly didn't fear any woman, so why should he respect them? Maybe his father was right...  
  
"Maybe I'm not a respectable pureblood," Hermione started, her voice quavering slightly, "But at least I'm a respectable PERSON," She finished strongly.   
  
"I don't respect you as a witch or person," Draco spat.   
  
"You have to be respected, to respect," Hermione preached, "And I don't respect you. Maybe no one does, maybe that's why you don't respect anyone else, because you've never been shown how. Because your such a jerk that nobody's ever shown you what respect looks like," Hermione's whisper had grown to almost a yell and Snape was eyeing her she stopped. "Maybe that's why you don't even respect yourself," She finished in a low whisper.   
  
"I-" Draco started but was cut off as Snape was now directing the class to have one partner drink exactly a half teaspoon of the potion. Hermione was already measuring it out and as Draco had opened his mouth to reply she had pushed the spoon with hot black lead-like potion into his mouth. He swallowed with a gag.   
  
The classroom seemed to clear of all smoke and he suddenly seemed to see everything much more clearly. The feeling of happiness flowing between Potter, Weasley, and Hermione. The even stronger feeling flowing between Weasley and Granger. And the feeling was right. It was desirable.   
  
He looked around the room and saw the anger flowing from Finnigan to Goyle, as they were paired. Their potion had somehow turned out a yellowish color. He could sense the feeling coming towards him from Pansy Parkinson. It made him shiver in a sick way. It was a feeling of obsession that scared him a little.   
  
Looked down at himself and thought his body was caving in. Surrounding him seemed to be this sick feeling, worse then the one coming from Pansy. Hate. Fear. He felt sick. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to die. He wanted to be Weasley who was sitting on his chair grinning widely at Hermione, obviously feeling something great from her.   
  
Draco looked around the room searching for one good feeling, from someone; someone had to like him a little. But it seemed no one did. And for the first time ever, he sort of cared. He watched lethargically as Weasley couldn't stand it any longer and was now walking across the room toward her. And he was hugging her, and Potter was grinning too, and...and... The room started moving.   
  
A sharp pain connected with the back of Draco's head. And he realized the color of hate was black as the room change slowly to that color.   
  
End.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, there's my sad attempt at a D/H story, I know it was a bit more R/H, but I couldn't help it, because Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out and I had to put a canon ship in there.   
  
Yes I believe that R/H is canon, (I HOPE it's canon, lol) but if anyone has an idea of another ship that they want me to write about ANY ship (that doesn't involve, like Dumbledore, I can't write loves stories for guys that old, lol) even slash and ooc PLEASE tell me so in a review, and I'll try writing about it, and even dedicate my story to you! And also, please check out my other stuff.   
  
Cheers!  
  
Penny  
  
P.S. "Sentire" is Latin for Feelings, if that helps you understand the story better :) 


End file.
